


Rebirth

by Yasofts



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Deer, Happy Ending, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasofts/pseuds/Yasofts
Summary: A one-shot of a rebirth with a happy ending.
Relationships: Anisa





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I'll be making other stories soon.

I hear the slow beating heart beneath my ear. Warmth surrounds me. _It's nice here, safe._ I decide, snuggling into the fur. I lay there for a while, content.

I open my eyes and look around.

Grass and a thicket surround me.

I remove myself from the comfort of who ever surrounds me and stand, having trouble at first but soon standing on four wobbly legs. I look at the one I removed myself from. A doe.

I stumble over to a small creek and peer in.

_I'm a baby deer!_

I smile, taking a drink then stumbling over to the grass, eating some. "Anisa, what are you doing out before I woke up? That's dangerous, love. You should have waited." A soft voice says behind me. I look up and behind me to see my Mother, the doe. She's beautiful. Slender, lithe, and eyes so kind, voice soft. I smile. "Sorry, Mama." I giggle. She smiles, nuzzling me.

I nuzzle back, feeling safe and loved. She brings her face to mine and licks my small face, looking down at me in amusement. "My little impatient one. So full of curiosity..." She chuckles, nuzzling my cheek before getting herself some breakfast.

I wonder around under Mother's watchful eye. The lush green green and bushes are amazing. Black and yellow butterflies flitter around. I giggle, stumbling after one. "Where are you going?" I ask happily, following it. It ducks, dives, flies in all ways and directions, and soon leads me back to Mama, landing on her nose.

She looks at it, her eyes crossing, and the butterfly folds and unfolds its wings. I fall to the grass, laughing. Mama chuckles and bends down to eat more, the butterfly soon leaving. I curl up in a grassy patch, the morning dew on the grass cooling me after my stumbling around. The sun peeks down at me from the sky, warming me. I lay down and close my eyes.

 _I like it here._ I decide as I drift off once again.

♡Yasu♡


End file.
